Painful Deception
by YaoiOkami
Summary: Suzaku/Lelouch Let's say if Milly had decided to throw a festival for the recent arrival of two more Knights of Rounds, this is what I would have liked to have happened. Plus a x-dressing Lulu!


**A/N:** So let's say if Milly had decided to throw another festival in honor of having two more Knights of Round join them, this is what I would have liked to have happened. Please enjoy!

**P.S.: **Code Geass absolutely rocks!! ^__^

**Painful Deception**

One-shot

By: YaoiOkami

Suzaku watched as Lelouch rallied the crowd into a stall. Given he didn't have to do much. His mere presence demanded attention, even if the once prince didn't admit it, and with a girl uniform jacket on, he was definitely getting every last bit of it.

"Yo!" he felt a weight settle on his shoulders and he didn't have to look to know who it was, "Who are you checking out? Which of these chicks deserves a look like that?" Gino asked as he looked out into the crowd that had gathered around Lelouch.

Suzaku blinked before turning to look at the blonde, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on! You had that look! Which one is it, the red head, maybe the brunette?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Yeah you're right she's not that good looking…" he turned and grinned at his fellow knight.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Gino ignored him and turned his attention towards the crowd again, "Whoa! Look at the curves on that one!"

Suzaku turned his attention toward the crowd once again. Sudden panic rose in him as the familiar face he had been staring at was no longer visible. His eyes swept the crowd quickly and he relaxed when the teen turned around to address some girls.

"What?! Lelouch?? He looks better than most girls down there!" Gino stated shockingly.

Suzaku allowed a small smile at that. It was true. Lelouch was gorgeous. The years had helped him develop beautifully both physically and mentally. Gino caught sight of it and smiled slightly. Lelouch looked up at them and smiled. He waved at them before turning to Shirley who had appeared on the scene. They talked for a couple of seconds before he took off the girl's jacket uniform and gave it back to her. He said goodbye and squeezed through the crowd before making his way towards the blonde and brunette.

"Hey guys," the violet eyed teen greeted as he reached them. He was a bit out of breath but he conveyed Shirley's message, "Milly wanted to see you to get the last of the stats ready for your grand entrance," he said to Suzaku.

"Alright. I'll catch you guys later," Suzaku said as he took off in a light jog.

Lelouch watched as he got further from them. He resisted the urge to shake his head. He couldn't bear acting like nothing had happened between them. He had been made to believe lies because of him... He was brought back from his reverie as he felt arms circle his neck.

"You have the hots for Suzaku don't you?" Gino asked as a brilliant smile overtook his lips.

"W-what??" Lelouch asked as he turned to look at the blonde.

"Oh come on! It's so obvious!"

'No! Have I been staring at him longer than I should?' the teen asked himself. He would glance at him and he couldn't help but to recall the incident with his father before returning to his previous task. Perhaps they had been a bit too long… he allowed an embarrassed smile to overtake his features before looking away.

"I knew it! You know if it helps, I think Suzaku does too…!"

The raven haired teen turned slightly towards the blonde, his interest somewhat piqued, "What?"

"Yeah! He had that same look you did a couple of minutes ago."

"He did…?" Were they possibly thinking the same thing?

"Mh-hmm," the blue eyed teen nodded, "He was checking you out!"

At this the former prince blushed, "I don't think so. We're just friends, nothing else."

Gino's hold slackened and Lelouch used it as a chance to get away, "I'll see you later!"

The tall Knight pouted slightly before turning to Anya who had finished saving a picture, "I think Suzaku has good taste."

The blonde laughed before turning to Anya excitedly.

"Maybe we should help them get together. I mean, Suzaku needs to relax and maybe Lelouch can help him out…you know?"

A slight blush tinted the pink haired girl's cheeks before she answered, "Let's do it."

"Alright! How about we find out more about Lelouch? We have to get familiar with his good traits!"

The small girl gave a nod before she was pulled away abruptly by the blonde.

"Who do you think knows most about him?"

"The Student Council President?"

Gino turned towards the new voice and relaxed as he saw it was only Rivalz, "You mean Milly?"

Rivalz froze for a second before forcing a smile on his lips, "Y-yeah. She has a lot of dirt on all the students here! She's gotta know something!"

"Dirt?" Anya asked.

"Let's go!" the blonde quickly took off.

"Ah! Wait!! The President's in the other direction!"

"Oh right! Thanks!" the teen waved before continuing, this time towards the right direction.

"Is he really alright?" he asked no one in particular before turning toward Anya, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Who knows," she said before putting her journal up, "It might make good memories," she followed after the elder Knight.

"Wait for me!" the blue haired teen ran after them.

Shirley watched as all three teens ran towards the direction that she had left the President in. 'Did something happen??' she worried her bottom lip before escaping the crowd that was still waiting to get into the stall and running after them.

"Shirley! Is everything okay?" she turned towards the voice.

"I don't know! I'm going to find out right now!"

"Hold on!" Rolo yelled before chasing after the girl.

"So what do you think?" Gino asked the blonde haired girl.

"Sounds about right… Let's do it! All in favor!"

"Aye!" It seemed that Rivalz and Rolo were the only ones that weren't excited about it.

"Aren't we invading their privacy?" Rolo stated innocently.

"Rolo, wouldn't you want to see your dear older brother happy?" Milly asked.

"O-of course!"

"Well this is it! Are you in our out?"

"I'll help!"

"That's a good boy," she said as she patted his head.

"I don't think—" Rivalz began but was interrupted by the president.

"Nonsense!" she yelled, she knew exactly what he was going to say, "How about I put it this way: If they are too busy thinking about each other we might as well give them the extra boost! I don't want them slacking off because of their love lives. I mean Lelouch is already a slacker and this will only add to his inability to finish things on time. Suzaku is a dear though," the president suddenly gasped, "Maybe they can straighten each other out!"

She gave the others a couple of seconds for it to sink in before clapping her hands together, "Then it's settled! Operation Love-love SuzuLulu is in place! Everyone gather 'round!"

Lelouch sighed. Where the heck was everyone? He hadn't seen anyone of the student council in the last twenty minutes. He was stuck running around everywhere trying to fulfill the demands for the festivities.

"Oh Lelouch there you are!" he heard the President say.

"I should be saying that. Where have you been? The program is starting to run late."

"Don't let that worry your pretty little head. I've rescheduled the "World's Largest Pizza" for the last event."

"What?"

"I need you and Suzaku to get something for me in the storage building. We decided on making one last stand and you and Suzaku will manage it."

'What? We?'

"I don't remember discussing anything of the sort with you Madam President…"

"It's a last minute thing and Suzaku already agreed. He should be waiting for you back there," she ushered him away with her hands.

"B-but—!"

"No but's! You don't want to leave him to do this by himself do you? Now hurry. He's expecting you."

Lelouch sighed and began in a light jog, turning to see the blonde.

"Have fun!" She waved goodbye.

As soon as the lithe teen was out of sight she spoke into the radio. All of the student council members had them as well as the class representatives who were helping them out. They had set up their own frequency in order to ensure that no one else was able to hear them.

"The Prince is on his way," she said.

"_P-prince?" Rolo had asked a bit alarmed._

"_Of course! Since Suzaku is a Knight it seems fitting that he'd be a Prince!"_

"_Oh of course," he said a bit relieved._

"Roger…" Rolo said into his own microphone.

He would be the one to deliver the contents of the stand to them. Milly said it was because Lelouch would never be able to deny his dear younger brother anything, so he would have no chance of getting out of it. He sighed. He didn't see why they were doing this.

"**Swan, Motorhead, how is the sign coming along?"** he heard the President.

"**Uh-it's almost done!"** He recognized Shirley's voice.

"**Yeah, we just need a few finishing touches!**" He heard Rivalz say.

"**Great! Everyone take five! We have to wait for them to set up."**

"**Roger!"** They all said in unison.

"There you are. I already finished pulling everything out," Suzaku said as he pulled out a paper, "The President said that we should set up shop there."

Lelouch took it without raising his eyes. His brows lowered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she said "X marks the spot!" and to hurry up," Suzaku began to pick up most of the heavy stuff.

He knew Lelouch had a small threshold level for manual labor.

"Are you okay with that? Do you need any help?" The teen asked as he watched him pick up as much things as he could.

"I'm okay. Just…get as much stuff as you can," he grunted out.

"Suzaku don't be an—"

"Yo! Can I be of assistance?" They heard an all too familiar voice.

"Gino! Yes! Please help him with this."

"Of course. Anything for you Lelouch."

The brunette and raven haired teen froze.

'What??'

Violet eyes quickly assessed the blue eyed Knight, wondering why he had said something so very compromising. Hadn't he just established something that involved mutual attraction between him and Suzaku in his mind earlier that day? His eyes widened a fraction. Was he trying to 'help out'? Suddenly all the pieced started connecting. The reason everyone had disappeared and then the President suddenly showing up and saying that she had decided to open a stall completely last minute and with Suzaku no less… It seemed even Gino wasn't able to resist gossip. If that's what they were planning, who was he to go and ruin their fun? He allowed a small blush to take over his cheeks and a small, shy smile to overtake his lips.

"Th-thank you…"

Suzaku looked at the lithe teen, surprise registering in his features. Gino laughed and took a couple of the metal support beams from him and picked up the rest.

"Where to?"

Lelouch used this chance to approach the teen closer than necessary, "What are you doing?" he asked in a hushed whisper as he pretended to look at the paper that he was supposedly showing the tall blonde.

"What do you mean?" the childish teen asked somewhat innocently.

"You and the President are up to something."

"Oh wow! Are we _that_ obvious?" the other asked.

"Well considering we had that talk earlier…"

"Is it my fault that everyone wants to help the both of you out?"

"What?"

"Yeah! Everyone thinks you two would make a great couple so here we are throwing our two cents in."

At this Lelouch's cheeks really did tint pink and he looked away, "They do…?"

The blonde nodded, "Even Rolo is helping out."

The pale teen remained quiet for a moment before turning to the blonde and giving him a dazzling smile, "Then let's do our best!"

Suzaku watched as the two teens conversed. They were acting a bit too friendly and it didn't sit too well with him. At first he thought it was because he didn't want anyone of a higher rank to get to close to Lelouch in case something happened… His brows furrowed as he saw his childhood friend smile unabashedly at the blonde before glancing up at him. His smile faded as Suzaku looked away.

"Well then, shall we go? I'll lead the way," Lelouch said, quickly recovering and walking ahead of them.

Gino caught up with the shorter Knight.

"That was really nice of you."

Green eyes looked up at him curiously, "What was?"

"The fact that you were willing to carry so many support beams so as not to strain Lelouch."

"Well, he's not very good at anything involving his body muscles."

"Ah."

They walked in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Hey Suzaku, between us, what do you like about Lelouch?"

"Well I…," It was such an easy question.

"I…" but if that was the case, why couldn't he say anything?

Where could he start? The teen was so graceful it left no doubt in his mind that he was once royalty. They way he carried himself, the way he spoke, the way he smiled, the way he blushed, the way he would get so irritated at him for any little reason…and…and…

"His eyes…"

Gino turned his attention to the former Eleven, "His eyes?"

"They're the only part of him that can't lie."

"**Gino Weinberg, we need your assistance in the "Bobbing for Apples" stand!"**

"Right!" he turned towards the two teens, "I gotta go guys. Will you be able to handle everything else?"

"Yes we'll manage. Thanks for your help."

"No problem!" he winked at Lelouch before dashing off.

Suzaku caught it and was waiting for the raven haired teen's reaction but the other quickly turned away. They had finished setting the stand up and were awaiting the arrival of the items.

"Big brother!" they heard a strained voice call out.

Lelouch turned to look for his brother and found that he was carrying a huge box.

"Here let me help with that," Suzaku said as he took the box and settled it down on a table.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you definitely got your strength from me," Lelouch joked as he ruffled his hair.

"Brother," the boy slightly complained.

"Are you sure this is…?"

Lelouch turned to look at the green eyed teen that was already looking into the box. He joined him and stopped with his hand outstretched.

"Are we supposed to sell these…?" Suzaku asked as he pulled out a beautiful dress.

Both teens turned to look at him. The short teen backed away slightly but was grateful when Shirley and Rivalz decided to show up.

"We've got your sign ready!" Rivalz said as he waved the colorfully decorated piece of carton.

"Do you want to know what it'll be called?" Shirley asked excitedly.

Lelouch was dreading it…greatly. He had a bad feeling.

"Lulu Fantasy Shop~!!"

"Come one, come all! See the brave Knight Suzaku save the Princess Lulu!! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! Don't miss it!" They heard Milly yell from outside the tent.

"That woman…" Lelouch mumbled as he clenched his fists.

There had been so many outfits in that box but the President decided on the one he was currently wearing. She mentioned something about it bringing out his eyes. The dress was a dark purple and the lace and embroidery that decorated the beautiful dress was black. It was strapless and had long gloves that rose up to his upper arm. The dress itself was designed in a corset style. It had intricate embroidery all over the front of the dress before it dissipated as it reached the bottom of the long skirt. His shoes weren't seen but he was wearing strap up heels upon the President's request. She said there was no way he was going to throw off her hard work by wearing his regular shoes.

"Oh come on Lelouch! It's all fun and games, loosen up!" he heard Rivalz say.

"You wear the dress!" he yelled at him.

"But Lelouch you look so pretty!" Shirley said as she tightened the corset.

"Can you take it easy? I think Lelouch is turning purple."

"Shut up!" the violet eyed teen said to Rivalz before turning to Suzaku, "What about you? Don't you think this is ridiculous?"

"Well…to tell the truth it's kind of like my Knight of Rounds uniform. It's not so bad."

He was right. Even the color was the same. The raven haired teen glared at him. It seemed to communicate what he wanted to say because the teen looked at him apologetically before smiling. Anya didn't say a word. She simply snapped away to her heart's content.

"Are the stars ready yet?" Gino asked as he poked his head through the flaps that separated them from the main room of the so called photo shoot, "Woah Lelouch! You look fantastic!"

A blush settled on his cheeks but his glare still managed to get through to the blue eyed Knight.

"What's wrong? It seems that you have something on your mind," the teen leaned down to be at level with the raven haired teen, "Care to share?"

"This is your entire fault!" the teen accused.

The other only grinned, "Guilty as charged. Now, if you don't mind..."

Lelouch looked at him, when all of a sudden he was taken by the hand and spun around. The pale teen lost his balance and fell back but was caught by strong arms. He looked up and saw Gino standing a ways away with a grin. Violet eyes turned to meet green and he blushed but before any words of thanks could have been spoken, flashes began to envelop them.

"Oh! Lelouch you look so adorable!"

"Look this way!"

Lelouch lay on the couch that had played a part in the rest of the student council member's plan. He lay on his side with his feet hanging gracefully from the couch as Suzaku sat on the far edge. He was used to wearing boots. As he had mentioned before, it was part of his uniform. They had been at it all day and he was frustrated. Luckily they had finished a couple of minutes ago thanks to his reminder of her big project—the pizza—although it was only to have her stop this ridiculous idea sooner than expected.

He sat up and pulled his dress up to look at his shoes which he wanted off immediately but sighed as he saw how high the ties went. He was too tired to busy himself with such a mindless task. He saw Suzaku smile at his misfortune. Lelouch scowled slightly before letting his leg fall a bit too forcefully on the Knight's lap.

Suzaku grunted, "What was that for?" he asked.

"Take them off please," he said as he positioned his back to be resting on the couch's armrest.

The teen sighed as he pushed the skirt up.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Lelouch asked alarmed as he stopped his ascent.

"I need to see what I'm doing don't I?"

"R-right…" the teen reluctantly let go as he leaned back against the armrest.

Suzaku smiled. He had caused the teen to stutter. It must've meant that he was really uncomfortable with this situation. He glanced at the teen and was pleased to see a flush on his cheeks. He had his arms crossed and he was looking away. He looked so innocently attractive. A thought then crossed his mind.

He could bet anything that Gino had never seen Lelouch in such a state. He would make use of this moment and take advantage of it. He settled the teen's leg so that it would be bent at the knee and his foot would rest against his thigh. He continued to push the skirt up and over the knee. He watched with interest as the skirt slid higher and higher on its own. Lelouch turned to look at the teen and saw his intense concentration. The raven haired teen's mouth opened slightly. Suzaku that pervert! He snatched his leg away, startling Suzaku for a second.

"Nevermind, I'll do it myself," all fatigue seemed to have left him.

He placed his leg up on the couch and lifted his skirt up to his knee. Suzaku watched him, feeling a bit guilty before relaxing onto the couch once again.

"Lelouch…do you like Gino?"

Violet eyes glanced up before continuing his task, "I do."

"Really?"

"Yes," the boy answered, wondering where this conversation was leading to.

"What do you like about him?"

"Well… He's a bit optimistic, despite his position. He acts like a child most of the time but, it's somewhat charming."

"What do you mean 'despite his position'?" Suzaku asked as he sat up straighter.

"I mean the fact that he's a soldier. One of the elite if you will."

"…And what about me?"

At this Lelouch visibly stopped before raising himself.

"…I used to like how you were always so innocently naïve. That idiot that would always rant about justice when the time was given…," he turned his attention at the green eyes that were looking at him questioningly, "when you were like Gino."

Suzaku looked at his hands that were now clasped in front of him, "War has a tendency of producing jaded people."

Lelouch held his hands in front of him, "You don't have to do keep doing this. Don't bear all of what you do by yourself," he folded the dress under him as he knelt in front of the brunette and took his clasped hands in his, "You can always count on me. It's the least I could do for one of the few people I hold so dear."

It was ironic. The source of all of his sorrows was comforting him and asking him to lay it all out. He didn't want to, not to Lelouch, but his walls were crumbling. Every shot he fired to kill someone seemed to recoil and he could feel the walls he had built to protect himself begin to completely crumble under the caring and loving gaze of his friend. Before he could stop himself tears began to flow down his cheeks. Lelouch watched him worriedly.

"I—I'm sorry… It's just that…When I think of all the people that I have loved to be gone..."

Everyone that he loved… There weren't many but it seemed that all of them _had_ died. His father…Euphemia…and him…. He had died the moment he was revealed to Suzaku as Zero. Lelouch's eyes glazed over with unshed tears as he embraced the teen.

"It was my fault! If I had been stronger… I!"

He closed his eyes as his arms wound tighter around the sobbing teen.

"Don't say that Suzaku. I'm still here," he said for all that was worth.

He felt as the other gripped his arms before his tear stained face looked up at him.

"Then please let me protect you! I don't want to lose you!"

"There's nothing to protect. You know I'll always be here waiting for you to come back," he was sure Suzaku couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes because he was having difficulty seeing his.

"Lelouch…you will be here right? You will always be here?"

Lelouch pulled the teen into another hug which the green eyed teen returned, "As long as you come back to me, I'll always be here."

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, reveling in each other's warm embrace.

"Excuse me—"

Anya stopped as she saw the two teens. She prepared her journal for a picture. Who would've thought that Gino's idea would have definitely served to make good memories?

~*End*~


End file.
